


Every Morning

by gryffindorJ



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Chan, M/M, NC-17, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-06
Updated: 2011-03-06
Packaged: 2017-10-16 03:43:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/168054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gryffindorJ/pseuds/gryffindorJ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James sneaks into bed with Teddy every morning, and every morning Teddy can't help but say yes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Every Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Warning for underage sex (chan) James is 14.

Every morning it happens like this:

Teddy wakes up in the pre-dawn light to find James curled up next to him in bed. He's never asleep, he's just watching, avidly waiting for the moment when Teddy wakes. James is young, inexperienced. He doesn't know he's allowed to wake Teddy up, and that the best way to do it is by wrapping those soft moist lips around his cock. Teddy forgives him of that though; James'll get there eventually.

"Lock the door," Teddy says, his voice still rough with sleep.

"Already did," James says, and then kisses Teddy sweetly on the mouth.

This is what this is to James. Sweet. Possibly even romantic. Or worse, loving. These mornings with Teddy are beautiful to James.

Teddy's not sure what it is to him. He knows it's wrong. He's not an idiot, for Christ's sake, but he would be lying if he said he didn't have a tender spot for James. James is a child though. Only fourteen. He shaves twice a month, if that. A child, really. He still refers to his mother as 'mummy' and he hugs and kisses his parents good night.

He does that every night. The guilt, it snakes in Teddy's stomach every time he sees it. Tells himself this all must stop, but then it's morning and James is here, all limbs and Adam's apple, and Teddy can't resist.

Teddy pulls away from the kiss and slides down James's body. His chest is flat, no muscle at all. It's like a board with nipples. His nipples are already hard though. Teddy swirls his tongue over one, feeling the erect nub with the tip of his tongue, while he pinches the other between his thumb and index finger.

James is moaning and thanking Teddy already.

Teddy leaves his nipples and slides further down his body to the flat of James's belly. He kisses James on the navel and looks down at his intended path, for a moment. Teddy has to keep himself from laughing; James has maybe a dozen hairs on his stomach. They are black as night and stand out against his pale skin, magnifying how few he has. He's a boy, really. Just a boy. Doesn't even have a proper pleasure trail.

For half a fleeting moment Teddy thinks he should stop, but James starts wiggling beneath him, pulling off his pants. Teddy's synapses are blazing with thoughts about James's cock. He's lucky he still manages to breathe.

James's cock looks as if it is straining towards Teddy's mouth. The head is already damp, and Teddy's mouth waters thinking about the salty taste.

Teddy lowers himself more and takes all of James in his mouth. He's long, thick and so fucking hard; Teddy moans as if he's realizing these things for the first time. It's far from the first time. He's done this with James more often than he'd like to admit to himself.

He traces one hand up James' skinny thigh and cups his balls. They are already high and tight – he's going to come at any moment. Teddy, not really wanting to, pulls his mouth free from James's cock.

"Better get to it," Teddy says as he places a large open-mouthed kiss at the base of James's cock. "Don't want you coming in my mouth again."

"Still managed to give you what you wanted," James says with a look far beyond his years. Teddy can see the adult in him forming: clear and cheeky, with a devilish amount of confidence. _God_ , Teddy wants to suck him dry when acts that way.

Teddy tries to steady his breath and take the lead back, not that James ever knew he had it. "No, I want it the other way," Teddy says.

As always, James obliges to everything Teddy wants.

Teddy moves off James, and crawls to the top of the bed and sits, leaning back against the wall. James, eyes bright, slowly strokes his cock as he walks on his knees towards Teddy and then straddles his chest.

"Do it," Teddy says.

They don't do this every time. Hell, it took several times before Teddy got the nerve to tell James what to do. Their first time together had been fast, accidental.

Teddy had bumped into James coming out of the bathroom. Droplets of water still clung to his shoulders, and the towel wrapped tightly around his waist showed off his long, skinny thighs, the curve of his arse. Teddy also saw the faintest outline of James's cock, which was the most surprising part. It was far larger than should be allowed on a fourteen-year old. Teddy's eyes widened and his breath caught in his throat.

He had looked too long and James caught him. Before Teddy could studiously turn and walk away, James was kissing him. Teddy kissed him back, shoving him back into the bathroom, and with a flick of his wand sealing the door shut behind him.

They had manically kissed as Teddy pushed down his pyjama bottoms, pulled off James's towel, and wanked them together.

Panting, pyjama trousers around his ankles, and sticky with James's come, Teddy had immediately felt predatory and disgusting afterwards. He couldn't apologize to James, couldn't even make a sound with the guilt clogging his throat.

James, on the other hand, looked well fucked and damned pleased about it. It lessened Teddy's turmoil, but not much.

"Have you –" Teddy couldn't say it, didn't want to know if he was the first person James had ever got off with. Must be though, he was so young.

"I didn't –" Teddy tried again, but he couldn't say these words either. He couldn't lie and say he didn't mean it because he sure as Merlin did in that moment.

"We can't do this again," Teddy settled on saying.

"Right, I –" James tried to reply.

And James. Damn him! He looked heart-broken. Like a kicked fucking puppy.

Teddy grabbed James and kissed him. "You were brilliant," Teddy said, looking deep into his eyes.

With that, Teddy had got on a path he had no right to be on and no way to get off of. James had taken to sneaking into his dad's office to the bed Teddy slept in every time he stayed over. Teddy didn't want to think about how much more often that happened now.

Especially not with James above him now, stroking his cock.

"Jamie, I want it," Teddy whispers.

Teddy keeps his eyes open as he watches James stroke himself above him. He's always so eager, it doesn't take long.

"God, fuck, yes." James's head drops back as his cock pulses and he comes. Teddy closes his eyes, feeling the hot come on his face, dripping down his neck and chest. It feels so fucking good, he loves it, loves being covered in James's spunk.

He feels absolutely awful, filthy on the inside for doing these things with James. He likes to feel it on the outside too, wants that dirty feeling dripping down his face.

"Good boy, God, fuck, good boy," Teddy says as he slicks his hand with James's come and reaches for his own cock.

Teddy opens his eyes and looks up at James. His chest, neck and cheeks are flush, his face wild with the abandon that happens in the moments of climax. _Merlin_ , Teddy wants to fuck him.

Teddy reaches up and kisses him and mumbles, "On your stomach," against James's tongue.

James obliges, lying flat on the bed, his legs spread.

Teddy kneels between his thighs and rubs his hands slowly down James's back, silently encouraging him to relax. He lowers his hands to James's arse and delicately spreads his cheeks.

James's entrance is delicate, pink, and tight. Teddy moans as he lightly brushes his tongue against it. He slowly licks, and then he puts his mouth on him, sucking and licking, stretching James with his tongue and his spit. Teddy should go slower since he's only licked James like this once before, but he can't stop himself. James is making all sorts of sounds that encourage him on, and Teddy loves taking James's body this way.

Teddy's chin and cheeks are damp as he pulls his face away. He wants to keep going but doesn't think his cock could take it anymore.

Teddy pulls James up on all fours and, as slowly as he can, he pushes his cock into him. James hisses but doesn't shy away, he never does, just pushes back firmly against Teddy.

"I'm going to fuck you fast, Jamie. Won't take long," Teddy whispers in James's ear. James moans and tilts his hips just so. "Want you so bad."

Teddy thrusts into James over and over. He can see the muscles in his skinny arms jump as he braces himself against Teddy's thrusts. Teddy pushes further, fucking fast, and James starts begging to be touched. Teddy wraps one arm around and takes James's cock in his hand.

James is always ready to go again in minutes. Teddy is young, he recovers quickly too, but James slightly outstrips him in this regard.

James says things that don't make sense. Teddy understands the cursing but nothing else. He knows James is on the verge.

"You like it when I eat your arse then fuck it. I know you do. Like when I take you fast, like this. No patience, you want me to fuck you hard and fast all the time," Teddy says and his thrusts sharpen.

Later some part of Teddy will hate this part. Hate that he says filthy things to James, in his godfather's house, for fuck's sake. Talking this way, saying these things to James, at this age, there's no excuse for it.

Teddy can't stop himself know. Not with James, so gorgeous, coming in his hand, his hole clenching around Teddy's cock. Teddy cries out, telling James he's a whore for his prick. He thinks he shouldn't have said that but he's coming in James's perfect tight arse and he can't be held accountable for what he says in moments like these.

Teddy holds James in his bed afterwards. He knows it's the right thing to do. James is young, he needs reassurances like this; Teddy doesn't want to break him or even hurt him. He likes James this way: young, beautiful, undiluted, and looking to Teddy for everything.

"You're staying tonight?" James asks as the first light of dawn breaks through the window.

"I don't know," Teddy answers honestly. At least he can always give James that, his honesty.

"You will. You always stay when I ask," James says.

"I know." Teddy claps his hand to his forehead and shakes his head. He's thoroughly fucked. He shouldn't do any of this. He should stop now that he doesn't feel as bad about it as he used to.

But he can't.

When James is warm next to him, and asking, he can't ever turn that down.


End file.
